Halloween is coming soon WATCH OUT
by Caitlin-Not-Cait
Summary: A mini!team Halloween party. ONE-SHOT


Title: Halloween is coming soon WATCH OUT!

Author: Caitlin-Not-Cait

Rating: PG

Pairing: Some Sam/Jack, not enough for their liking, of course.

Summary: It's Halloween with mini!team. Party time?

AN: I mini-fied the whole team, in case you were wondering.

Halloween is coming soon WATCH OUT!

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were decorating the outside of their house for Halloween. The unsavory job had been left to them for one reason: Sam. First she had volunteered her house for the party, and then she had run off with the girls to "get ready."

"I had assumed that as minors we would be exempt from this celebration." Teal'c was mildly amused by this because in the past, Big O'Neill had insisted that Halloween was an adult event.

"Well, y'see, Teal'c, kids enjoy this event as much as, if not more than, adults." Jack pretended offense and Daniel laughed.

"Why is it that us guys have to clean up anyway?" He addressed his comment to the room at large. There were eleven boys assembled, and they were mostly draping spider webs and adjusting the lighting in the garage and downstairs main room. The whole setup was largely unpractical, though had looked cool on the blueprints. That's probably why the Air Force (and certain members and civilians attached to the Air Force,) had managed to secure it with such a cheap price.

"Because the girls went to get their costumes ready for the party, and I believe the exact wording was: guys are dumb."

"Thank you Daniel, for answering a question I didn't really want answered. Again."

"Anytime Jack."

The whole crew laughed.

Three hours later, the party was set to begin. The sun had gone down, the candles were lit, the bowls of candy for the hapless trick-or-treaters were filled with snickers, cupcakes had been frosted, cups of dirt prepared, and some truly gruesome carrots-come-fingers had been created.

Jack was all decked out in a Three Musketeers costume (along with Teal'c and Daniel, of course), and completely prepared to play co-ed strip Twister, or whatever kids these days played at parties, and didn't quite notice the arrival of the girls.

They marched into the room, with an elf princess first, followed by a girl wearing a pink poncho and a Santa-style hat from Disney that said 'Princess,' then came an assortment of cats, mice, and other 'cute' animals, as per the rules set forth in the movie Mean Girls. He almost didn't notice the three notable absences among the group. Almost.

Yelling was heard from the other side of the garage. Most of the words were not suitable for polite company. Then, it stopped, and the sound of heels clicking on pavement followed. The only reason he could hear this was that everyone else had noticed the yelling, and were now breathless in anticipation of what had made a girl swear like a sailor.

So everyone saw Kitty and Kat walk in, dressed up as angels. Everyone saw the girl who was walking between them. Apparently someone had pulled out last year's prom dress and used strategic application of Kleenex to make it fit the wearer, because 'his' Sam most certainly wasn't that well endowed, not even as an adult. Her hair, the blond layer cut that was worth nothing style-wise and worth everything "I woke up this morning and crammed for an exam I took once already in my life"-wise had been carefully pulled back, sprayed with enough glittery hairspray to poison a large cat, and had a thin wire tiara placed in it.

The view was breathtaking. Sam was gorgeous. Oh, come off it, he told himself, you're a hard man, you don't have to give into you hormones now!

Hard is right, if you don't stop thinking about her right NOW.

So he stopped thinking. He approached her.

"You look nice, Sam."

"Ahem!" Kat said. "It's 'you look gorgeous, Princess Samantha."

"And what are you, her guardian angel?" He smirked at Kat.

"Yes! Now say it, or we'll find someone else to dance with her."

He looked at her. She was obviously (to him) embarrassed. So he shifted his smirk to what he hoped would come across as a courtly smile.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Princess Samantha." He took her hand to bow over it, and kissed the knuckles. She did, after all, look absolutely breathtaking.

He led her by the limp hand to the dance floor, where, instead of playing nice, modern, pop music, someone had turned on some pre-French Revolution classic music, and he pulled her into the dance accordingly. It was as embarrassing to him as her, but they did know ballroom dancing (thanks to Daniel) and the occasion warranted it.

"Remind me to kill Daniel later."

"Gladly."

Then Jack did something he had never thought he'd do again. He leaned down, just slightly, and brushed his lips against hers.

"All right. I give up." The voice was eerily familiar. Then- "CARTER! Front and center!"

She jumped, then jumped to. When the mini SG team was assembled before the original team, big Jack made his speech.

"Trick or treat!" The big team then pulled out silly string and got them all with the sticky stuff.

When they were all out of string, and all 23 kids were covered, along with the porch, mini-Jack got a good long look at big Jack.

"Nice costume."

"Thanks. I got real creative this year." He was wearing his normal BDUs with some exaggerated face paint.

"What he means to say is we came back from . . . TDY late and he didn't think to pack a costume."

"Thank you Daniel." Daniel realized, too late, that Jack hadn't quite used up all of his string.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
